


Tampopo

by notor1ousfishdog



Category: Jjba - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notor1ousfishdog/pseuds/notor1ousfishdog
Summary: You were just an average student trying to stay out of drama, until your teacher paired you with Jotaro Kujo.





	1. The Biology Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> This is my first time posting something like this online so I may be out of character, hopefully not! I was really nervous typing all of this shit out so some of the sex scenes might be really weird and awkward later on. Sorry in advance!
> 
> Also, this story takes place almost right after the events of SDC.

While you weren't a fan of biology, you were even less of a fan of working on a group project with people you weren't familiar with. What was worse, when you were paired with Jotaro Kujo. You knew about the famous delinquent at school who bossed teachers around and yelled at his fangirls for, well, being his annoying fangirls. But you were intimidated and pretty much terrified of him. However, those emotions wouldn't let you get in the way of getting an A on this assignment. How any girl could find that man attractive was beyond you. Well, you could, but you didn't want to dwell on it. As the other students gathered to meet in their two partner group, you noticed that you had to take the initiative and walk up to Jotaro in order to talk about the project. He was miraculously in class today so you had the pleasure of planning what you two would do for the assignment together. Pushing out your chair and standing up, you walked over to the school delinquent and pulled up a chair to his desk.

You refused to meet his gaze as you kept yours on the paper with all of the details for the assignment. Clearing your throat, you began 

"So, what part of the project do you wanna work on?" 

You asked casually, but also in a tone that indicated you wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. Jotaro picked up on the attitude you gave, but thought nothing of it as he pointed to his own paper. 

"I'll do these two. You can do the rest." 

His fingers grazed the brim of his hat as he was about to get up and leave the class. Being the slow student you were, you didn't exactly catch what he was pointing to. Standing up, you caught his sleeve 

"Wait, I didn't see what you pointed to. What was it again?" 

Jotaro turned around to meet your gaze which wavered under his. You immediately looked in the other direction as you released his sleeve. He sighed, most likely agitated and picked up a pen to circle his paper. "

"These two. I need to go." 

he said roughly as he left the classroom. You looked at the paper he just scribbled on, finding that he'd work on the dolphins and whales for the assignment, leaving you with the polar bears and seals. Not that you had a problem with that, you just found it odd that a big tough guy like him would want to do his part of the project on dolphins. Well, whatever. The rest of the period was suppose to be the groups working together and Jotaro gave you time to work alone, which you were thankful for. You decided to head to the library to start your research project. 

As you walked down the corridor, you noticed the group of girls who constantly fawned over jotaro. They shot you a nasty look, which only confused you. You had to walk past them to get to the library so you opted to ignore them. But they wouldn't have any of it as they spoke up 

"Hey. Aren't you the girl Jotaro's paired with for his Bio class?"

a girl with large breasts and equally large hair spoke up, emerging from the whispering girls. You sighed, looking in her direction with tired eyes. 

"Yeah. what of it?" 

The girl only sneered at you as she spoke 

"Just keep your hands off of him cause he's mine."

"No, he's mine!"

another girl emerged from the crowd, this time one with short hair and a smaller chest. You were starting to get irritated with the girls so you just shouted 

"Okay! Whatever! he's yours! Just leave me alone you fucking idiots..."

At that last part, you lowered your voice so the other girls wouldn't hear you. But no doubt they did and you felt an arm grab your own as you were thrown into the wall. You called out 

"What the fuck are you doing?!" 

The arm that grabbed you pinned you to the wall as the two girls from before approached you. 

"I just said I don't want anything to do with that Kujo guy!" 

But your words failed to reach any of the girl's ears as the first girl spoke up 

"Yeah, you say that. But we know NO girl can resist Jotaro-kun. So if you try anything funny, you're ruined. Understand?!" 

The large-haired girl spat in your face. You used your free hand to wipe it off while you glared daggers back at her.

This was one of the reasons why you hated being paired with Jotaro. His fucking fangirls were way too crazy to deal with, and it's why all the other girls in school didn't bother interacting with him. You were about to respond to her question until a pair of footsteps echoed into the hall. The horde of girls turned to the direction of the sound, only to find Jotaro walking down to see the scene before him. You felt the hand release your arm and used this chance to escape and run toward the library, passing Jotaro while his fangirls began swarming him.

The school day passed and ended. You were finally free from the student body and especially the awful events that unfolded because of him. You were exhausted physically, mentally and spiritually and you couldn't wait to go home and get this stupid project over with. As you got to your locker where your shoes were stored, you noticed the pack of girls waiting by the school entrance in the distance. Some of them mingled by your locker getting their own shoes to return home and wait for Jotaro. Just as you finished getting ready to leave, you saw Jotaro exit the locker entrance to the school. You opted to stay two car lengths behind him but the bustle of the girls around you drew you closer to him than you were comfortable with. 

So instead of walking behind him, you decided to make a run for it past him and his fangirls so you wouldn't have to deal with their drama. You tried getting as far away as you can, but you were too damn tired to keep running so you just stayed four to five car lengths away from him as you made your way home. Even though you kept this distance, you still had the unfortunate pleasure to listen in on the rabid fangirl's incessant talking. 

"Oh my gosh, Jotaro's new lab partner is such a loser!"

"Oh totes mggoats yeah. We set her straight and there's no way she'll be a threat to us." 

"With my sexy breasts, Jotaro-kun will def fall for me! Right Jojo-kun?"

the large haired girl wrapped her arms around Jotaro's larger one as she cuddled him. You wanted to simultaneously vomit and laugh at the girls at the same time, but opted to let out a gnarled chuckle as your shoulders bobbed with delight. Just how does Kujo manage to stay sane around these girls? Well, it wasn't your business and you weren't going to get involved. Just act as an outsider looking in without interfering. That is, until the following conversation occurred. 

"Nu-uuh! with my fair skin and cute haircut, I'll be jotaro's girlfriend in no time! Right Jojo?"

The short hair flat chest remarked, trying to rip the large-haired girl from Jotaro's grasp. The two began an argument and you swear you could hear Jotaro growling in frustration. You quickened your pace, intent on getting as far away as possible until you heard rushed footsteps toward your direction. Curious, you turned around to see a mass of black barreling toward you. You didn't have time to run when Jotaro caught your wrist and planted a kiss on your lips.

Your eyes dilated with surprise, and the chattering from before completely ceased. Leaving only the rustling of the wind and chirping of birds to replace their annoying yammering. You were utterly and completely stunned by the action the larger student acted upon you. Drawing away from your lips, he looked toward the pod of bitches and hissed 

"She's my girlfriend. Now leave me the fuck alone!" 

he yelled at them as he walked away, his large hand still wrapped around your wrist as you were dragged along with him. The group of girls were in just as much shock as you were, standing there looking at you and Jotaro with wide eyes like a group of scared children in the headlights. Just...just what had happened?

You remained in your state of shock for the rest of the walk, completely unaware of your surroundings until you felt the hand clasped around your wrist release. Snapping back to reality, you saw Jotaro walk into a large mansion of a home. Just where had you gone? and why wasn't Jotaro giving any explanation for what just happened? You were about to call to him until the door slammed behind him. Instead of chasing him into the house, you just examined exactly where you were. You had no clue where you were, but you figured if you backtracked, you would find the right route home. As you left the large estate, the thought of the alpha like student claiming your lips as his own swirled in your mind. 

That was your first kiss.


	2. It Begins

After the whole ordeal had passed, you had a good amount of time to think through your feelings on the incident. You didn't want to go to school and face all that drama Kujo started up, but you had to face it head on and sort out just what the hell happened yesterday. There's that and your parents didn't buy your sick act this morning. So you had to walk to school with odd stares being thrown your way. Damn, rumors around here spread too quickly for your taste. You arrived at your locker, switching out your regular shoes with your school shoes and sorting out your belongings. You noticed a piece of paper underneath your shoes. Curious, you picked it up to read a nasty letter.

"Die in hell you bitch."

The first emotion to cross your mind was anger, obviously. But it also made you feel like shit. You decided to tuck the note in your bag and tell a teacher later. Maybe the school will do another seminar on bullying and convince the student body that bullying it wrong? Fat chance. But evidence to the crime was better than nothing. You didn't let your emotion show when you read the note because you were sure the author of it was nearby. You didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Oh Kujo was going to pay dearly.

Time had passed and Biology rolled around again. The lesson today would cover material on a test on a later date, and the rest of the class period would be used for the students to work on their projects together. To your relief and chagrin, Kujo was absent from class that day. You wondered if he felt embarrassed about his own actions yesterday, though you wouldn't know. You can't read thoughts. You decided to work on your portion of the project during the other half of the class period to kill time. Near the end of the period, you saw Jotaro walk into the classroom. You avoided eye contact until the teacher officially dismissed the class. Your free period was next, as was Jotaro's. So you would take this opportunity to find a time to talk about yesterday. But you wanted to play it cool so you walked up to Jotaro saying 

"I'm halfway finished with my part of the project. What about you?"

You questioned him as the two of you walked out of the classroom. You could feel the sharp looks from the other girl students as you walked alongside him. He replied 

"I'm finished with the dolphin part. I'll work on the whale part later tonight."

He replied casually. Nothing else was said as the two of you walked down the school corridor, quiet and unsure. Finding a nearby staircase with few things stacked underneath it, you looked to Jotaro and said sternly 

"We need to talk about yesterday. Now."

You said with sharp conviction as you took the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him behind the staircase so no one could see you two. Now that you had the opportunity to face him, you gave him a hard slap across his face. Your slap came out so fast that he didn't have time to register it. 

"That was for kissing me without my permission, AND for stealing my first kiss you fucking asshole." 

Your words seethed with quiet anger 

"I know those girls are fucking annoying but that little stunt is going to ruin my school career. I'm going to be bullied by your thirsty ass cunt brigade because they're gonna think I seduced you or some shit. So what are you gonna do about it, huh?!" 

You asked fiercely. His face turned back slowly to you from the slap you gave him. A bright red hand mark began pulsing across his face. Though you were terrified of Kujo at first, his kiss stealing stunt yesterday changed that feeling to pure fucking anger toward him. You were saving that first kiss for someone special. Not some asshole who thinks it's alright to kiss any woman he wants just because he's a pussy magnet. You glared daggers at Jotaro's eyes, but he hid his under the brim of his hat. He was quiet for some time processing the situation he put himself into. He returned your intimidating look two-fold, which caught you off guard and made you uneasy. He muttered to himself. 

"Good fuckin' grief. What a shit mouth for a lady." 

That's all he had to say? He seriously wasn't going to talk about it? 

"Yeah well you're no clean mouthed-stud either asswipe. What are we going to do about this?" 

You asked again, this time grabbing a handful of his shirt and bringing it closer to your face. He chuckled, grabbing your wrists roughly and pinning them to the wall with one hand. You felt intimidated, scared, and sadly turned on by this action. You didn't like it, but your body was thinking otherwise. Stupid fucking body. Jotaro leaned into your face, getting uncomfortable close to it. 

"Listen. I want that cunt brigade to leave me along just as much as you do. I saw you laugh at me yesterday, I don't take kindly to that either. I had an idea and it worked. They shut up and I had a quiet walk home because of it." 

You rolled your eyes angrily and spat 

"Oh so it's all about you huh? Well guess what? The world doesn't revolve around your interests. And would you let go of me? This is really uncomfortable."

He obliged, releasing your wrists from the wall and freeing your arms. You massaged your shoulders from the strain of having them up for a while and looked back at him. 

"Fortunately for you, I got to think things over since yesterday's fiasco and thought of something that would keep those shit bitches from bothering us while we work on our project. As much as I hate to think, or even say it, oh god..." 

You sighed, massaging your face and hiding your eyes from Kujo. You really didn't want to suggest this option because it was so stupid and pretentious. But it might just work. 

"We could...pretend to be a couple in school to get them off our asses. They just might bug off. It will be really weird, but the longer this act lasts, they'll eventually give up. They have to give up eventually." 

You suggested. You absolutely loathed the idea of having to pretend to be Jotaro's girlfriend. Sure he was big and attractive, but he was an asshole. Jotaro was quiet for a while, again, thinking over what you had just said. You were convinced he hated this idea as much as you did, since you both barely knew each other. After what seemed like ages, he finally replied 

"Yeah, I don't really want to do this either, but it's a smart plan. If it means getting rid of those annoying bitches off my back for the rest of the time I'm here, I'm fine with it." 

He sighed, looking just as un-amused as you are. But pretending to be a couple was going to take a lot more than a few words to convince his fangirls to bug off, and the both of you knew that. You heard the school bell ring and students slowly began emerging into the hallway, taking away yours and Jotaro's privacy. That meant your free period was over and you had to make it to your next class. You were about to leave the space behind the stairs until Jotaro put a hand up, blocking your exit. You looked up at him suspiciously, saying 

"I need to get to class. We can discuss more details about this plan later. Okay?" 

Jotaro didn't budge and instead leaned down to kiss your neck. You gasped, putting your hand over your mouth to hide it so the students wouldn't notice you. But it was kind of hard not to notice a bulging mass of black doing something to some weird girl behind the staircase. You felt his tongue graze your neck and his mouth and teeth sucking at it like a leech. The feeling was unbelievable as you tried asking between pants 

"J-jotaro...w-whaaaaa!ahhh... What the fuuuuuuck, nnnn! are you doing!!"

He mumbled into your neck. You managed to make out what he was saying underneath your skin, but he said 

"Leaving my mark." 

And that only further excited your body. God damnit he really had to stop doing that. Class was about to begin and Jotaro was barring you from getting anywhere. He eventually stopped and licked his lips, taking a look at his fancywork. You couldn't see what he did, but you definitely felt the hickey he left. He straightened up his back, easily towering you and simply left you there again stunned. But this time the returning anger flared up a lot quicker than last time. You left the comfort behind the stairs and yelled to him as he walked away from you 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU NEED TO WARN ME NEXT TIME KUJO!"


	3. Making it up

You had to admit, putting the hickey on your neck was a pretty good idea, but it made you feel really self-conscious when other people saw it. Other students avoided you for the rest of the day and only gave you cold stares while they whispered to one another. They were probably talking about how much of a slut you were for letting Jotaro do that to you in school. The thought only pissed you off and going through this whole fake couple thing was only making your angry and irritable. You haven't seen Jotaro since you talked to him under the stairs that afternoon until you were leaving school. The cunt squad was waiting by the front gate for Jotaro as usual. But when they saw you, they only glared viper like stares into your soul. You gave them a tired, angered expression that you thought would intimidate them, but only a few of them as some of the girls averted your gaze. You figured you had to wait for Jotaro to talk about the rest of the details for this fake dating thing, so that's what you did. You waited on the other side of the entrance, right in front of the girls while you were all waiting for Jotaro.

He came out eventually and walked past the gate, ignoring you and the horde of bitches. You walked up to Jotaro, trying to keep up with his pace but found it somewhat difficult to do so. The girls followed you both from behind, whispering incoherent drabble to each other. You figured you should do the same, so you spoke in a volume that Jotaro could hear but not the girls behind you. Or, you tried to. 

"So how else are we gonna act like...you know." 

You closed what little gap there was between the two of you to whisper into his ear. From the corner of your eye you could still see the herd of lionesses stalking their prey, you. Jotaro didn't waver when you got closer, but only replied 

"This is fine." 

You growled internally, opting for a pained sigh from your breath instead. 

"And, anything else? Don't tell me you're gonna leave me doing all the acting are you?"

You inched away from his form, giving him space again to look at him. He turned to give you a mocking smile, pretty much giving you your answer. Your face grew hot with anger as you roughly grabbed Jotaro's hand with your own, squeezing it tight to show that you weren't happy with this arrangement. But you had to deter the girls somehow. You looked behind your back once again. The size of the group has decreased significantly, but only a few girls remained. You shot them a look that could kill cause you were still so angry about this entire situation. You wanted to blame them for getting you involved into something you wanted nothing with. That angry look seemed to deter them as they stopped in their tracks and turned around. Once they left your sight, you released his hand and moaned angrily. 

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhhh this is so STUPID! I can't believe I have to do this." 

You muttered out loud to yourself. Jotaro grunted, replying 

"I'm not too fond of this either, but at least those annoying bitches are off my back. I can finally have a peaceful walk." 

"Yeah, whatever. Later." 

You said back coldly. The last time you walked with Jotaro, you had completely missed your turn to your own home. This time you had the senses to actually not let Jotaro drag you around like a puppet. He failed to return a goodbye, but you were fine with that. You didn't want to be with him for another minute as you made your way back home. 

It's been about two weeks since you and Jotaro started "dating." At first, since he told you to take the initiative, you would have lunch with him in his homeroom, or on the roof-top. You would eat your lunch quickly without saying a word to him and leave as fast as you could. His stalker like fangirls kept a close eye on you. So whenever you, the horde and Jotaro ever got into contact with each other, you would stand on your tip toes to give Jotaro a kiss on the cheek. It disgusted you whenever you had to do that. But it kept them at bay. You and Jotaro also kept walking home together until the fork in the road where you had to depart to your safe haven. The assignment you two were assigned had long since passed, and you noticed the threatening notes and nasty actions from the fangirls had increased. 

You would tell a teacher about it every once in a while, but you mostly just threw the notes away. Every trip of the leg, every laugh you received, you brushed it off like it was nothing. Externally, this bullying didn't seem to get to you. But it was tearing you apart from the inside. There were some times when you wished the teacher had paired you with someone else, times when you felt hopeless and felt like you wanted to die. You didn't let Jotaro know about it for quite some time because you were going to guilt trip him with the information. Just let him know what this stupid act was doing to you and make him feel just as shitty as you do about all this. But you couldn't find the right moment. That is, until, you finally did. 

You were crying on the rooftop, letting the emotion flow out of you. Holding in all that depression and anger wasn't really healthy and the girls who have been bullying you were in class. So you had the perfect opportunity to let it all out without them knowing how it was affecting you. You thought about telling the school counselor about all of this, but what would he know about high school drama? especially the kind of drama between girls? You were going to have lunch up here by yourself today until you heard the roof-top door creak. You looked up to see Jotaro, looking at you. Now was your chance! You continued crying as he walked over to you, sitting down next to you on the bench you sat. He flicked his lighter on and took out a cigarette, casually asking 

"What're the waterworks for?" 

You hiccuped, your red swollen face pulsing with pain from crying so much. 

"I...I just need to let it out. Crying is a good way to release emotion for me." 

Jotaro only grunted in response, taking in a puff of smoke and releasing it as well. 

"Why? Something bothering you?"

He asked with a gentler tone than usual. Oh this moment couldn't come any sooner. Wiping the snot from your face with your sleeve, you replied 

"Oh no, nothing's bothering me at all. Those dumbass fuckwad followers of your just keep bullying me because they think I'm dating you." 

You replied snarkily, glaring your puffy red eyes at Jotaro. 

"Well too bad for you. I haven't been bothered by those annoying bitches since we've started fake dating." You rolled your eyes 

"Oh whoop-dee-doo for you. The annoying bitches stopped annoying you and now they're bothering me because YOU had to give me a fucking stupid ass KISS IN FRONT OF THEM. If you're going to gloat about how great your life has been since they've stopped bothering you, then leave me alone." 

You crossed your arms, turning away from him. He lingered there, unsure of what to say for a while. He eventually got up, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out. He left the rooftop without a word. You turned to the piece of litter which was really bothering you. So you picked it up and threw it away for him. You hated people who littered the ground with cigarettes like him. 

You finished your cry on the roof, cleaned up your face and went on with the rest of your day. It was Saturday and you were going to use your night off to watch movies. You deserved some self pampering after the hell that was school for you. By this time the swarm of fangirls have completely stopped waiting for Jotaro by the school gate, since you were going to walk home with him anyway. You were relieved that they stopped following you and Jotaro, but you had to walk in silence with him. Not that you hated walking in silence, you just loved to walk alone in silence. But today was different. Instead of going your separate ways at the crossroads, Jotaro took your hand and led you to his house once again. It was at this moment you had to break the silence. 

"Uhh..Kujo? what are you doing?" He replied promptly 

"Making it up to you." 

You were completely puzzled by his words. how was he going to make it up to you? You let him lead you to his home once again, this time bothering to invite you in. You took your shoes off in the foyer to be greeted by a chipper middle-aged woman. 

"Jotaro, welcome home!" The lady said cheerily as she hugged what you assumed to be her son. 

"Get off, bitch. Make us some popcorn." 

Jotaro replied coldly, pushing his mother away and into the large house. You couldn't believe what you just saw. But the woman seemed to brush it off like it was nothing.

Huh? whose us?" She questioned, before turning to you. 

"Oh my goodness, my little boy brought home a friend! Welcome sweetie! I'm Jotaro's Mother. Who might you be?" 

she asked nicely, offering a hand to help you up the step that separated the stone floor with the wooden one. 

"Oh, I'm (Name). It's really nice to meet you ma'am" you replied politely, taking the hand and walking into the kitchen with her. She kept on chattering on cheerily to you as she prepared some popcorn like Jotaro asked, rudely. You wondered why Jotaro asked his mom to make him popcorn in the first place, until the woman led you to a large TV room with leather couches. 

"You're going to watch a movie with your little friend, aren't you Jojo?" Kujo's mother asked smugly but in a playful way. 

"What of it?" Jotaro returned curtly.

"Oh, nothing~" replied his mother as she placed the bowl of popcorn on the table before the couch. She left the room while saying 

"Have a good time you two!" You couldn't believe such a kind, sweet woman bore such an ogre of a child. But what still confused you was the fact that you were in Jotaro's home, ready to watch a movie without letting you know, again. 

"The fuck is going on?" you asked coldly. He replied with a tone equal to yours. 

"Watching a movie, what of it? Go ahead and pick one." he said, motioning to the several small towers of VHS tapes underneath the television. 

"Sure, yeah, after I call my parents and tell them where the hell I am. They'll get worried when I don't get home on time. Where's the phone?" you asked quickly and matter of factly. 

He pointed to a wall phone near the entrance of the tv room with his thumb, which you promptly walked to to finish the business you stated earlier. After that was done, you returned to the pile of VHS tapes and sat on the floor to look through them. After the events on the rooftop today, you hadn't expected Jotaro to invite you over to his home to watch a movie with him. You appreciated the offer, but there was literally no way you could refuse since he led you to his home against his will, again. You looked through the stacks of vhs covers until one caught your eye. You carefully pulled it out. It was Tampopo, a western comedy. You got up from your sitting position and handed the movie to him, which he put into the VHS player. The two of you sat on the couch together, sitting on each end of the couch with the popcorn between the both of you. The movie began to play and your attention focused on the screen. You reached for some popcorn and could feel his fingers brush yours as the both of you fiddled around for some popcorn. It didn't bother you, and it didn't bother him. The both of you sat there in silence, watching the movie with great intent. 

The movie eventually ended and the popcorn bowl was empty between the both of you. You got up from the couch and stretched your body from sitting so long. You turned to Jotaro, saying "That was good, thanks for the movie. I'll get going." you replied grabbing your things as you left the TV room, Jotaro trailing behind you. You said your good-byes to Jotaro's awesomely sweet mom as you put your shoes back on. Only to notice Jotaro doing the same thing. You looked up at him, confused by his actions once more. Repeating the same thing earlier today, you said 

"What are you doing?" 

"Putting my shoes on."

"Why?"

"It's late, it's not safe to walk home alone."

"Oh." you replied simply. So the two of you walked to your home in silence once again. You thought he would leave you at the crossroads where you usually part, but he walked all the way home with you. As the two of you walked, you noticed a seedy looking guy looking at you with hungry eyes. You gave him a scared 'ew gross' look and walked closer to Jotaro as you passed the gross looking guy. You sighed in relief, not noticing that you were clutching Jotaro's arm. You pulled away and continued walking until you reached your home. Now you felt relieved that Jotaro was with you. You had no idea such a weird looking guy hung out around your route home at this time of night. If you had walked home alone, something bad surely would have happened. Opening the gate to your home, you looked back at Jotaro with relieved, kind eyes for the first time. 

"Thanks man. Have a good night, get home safe." you told him as you walked up the steps to your home. He raised a hand saying "Anytime." as he walked away back to his own home. As much as you usually hated his guts, this evening really gave you a chance to think otherwise. But you still hated how he treated his mom.


	4. Beach Home

Ever since your first movie night with Jotaro, you started to feel more comfortable around him. Albeit it did take the rest of the school year to do so. You two kept up the act for so long that it felt more routine for you instead of taxing. The bullying eventually died down and your mood had improved significantly because of that. Your strange feeling for Jotaro eventually turned into friendship along the way, and the two of you had movie nights probably once or twice a month. You started to understand his mannerisms and picked up on his signals better. Though there were some times where you just couldn't decipher what he meant. You were fine with it, since you yourself were equally silent unless you felt you needed to say something important. But summer break finally arrived, breaking you free from the stress of school. Jotaro would be graduating with you the next school year so you were busy looking for a job or college opportunities for the summer.

Until your family suggested you take a break with a friend at the family beach home near the cliffs. You were ecstatic to learn that your parents were fine with you bringing a friend to your long treasured family beach home. And considering you lot a good amount of friends because of this dating act you and Jotaro were putting up, you decided to give him a call and invite him. Picking up the bulky phone hanging on the wall, you dialed his home number. (Your somehow managed to convince Jotaro to exchange home phone numbers after your first movie night with him, since you complained how stressed your parents were over that night.) A few digital rings sounded over the receiver until you heard Jotaro's mom pick up. 

"Hello! Kujo Residence. Who might this me?" she asked, in her usual loving voice. You replied 

"It's me, (Name), ma'am. Is Jotaro available?" you asked her with equal politeness. 

She practically squealed with delight over the phone as she replied "Oh it's you! It's been such a long time since we've talked. Yes, Jojo's here. Let me call him down real quick." 

You could hear some muffled tones on the other end of the line. You assumed that Jotaro's mom covered her hand to block out the noise as she tried to summon her stubborn son, for what seemed like an eternity until you heard more muffled sounds on the other end and Jotaro's noticeably deeper voice. 

"(Name)? Why are you calling me?" he asked, sounding annoyed. This was your first time calling him, so of course you assumed he wasn't really thrilled about this telephonic conversation. 

"Hey man, listen. My folks are letting me go to my family's beach home for the weekend and they said I could invite a friend. Aaaannd since my only friend ended up being you by the end of the school year, I wanted to invite you. How about it?" 

You couldn't hear anything on the other side of the line for quite some time. You thought that the call had ended without your knowledge because Jotaro didn't want to spend the weekend with you. So you spoke up again. 

"You still there?" you asked. 

Jotaro replied with a curt "Yeah." You wondered why the silence was still permeable over the phone. So you coaxed him again 

"And? do you wanna go or not?" Silence again. Sometimes waiting for Jotaro to say something was really fucking annoying, but you put up with it since you were cool with him. 

He spoke again "Are there tide pools there?" You snorted, thinking back on all those memories you had with your siblings in those tide pools at the bottom of that cliff. 

"Yeah, my brothers and sisters and I would look through those tide pools while our grandma told us about the sea life that lived there. There's only about two solid one's were familiar with though." 

Silence again. 

You sighed noticeably into the phone to let Jotaro know that you were getting sick of the constant pauses. 

"I need an answer Jotaro, come on." you replied with an irritated tone. He sighed into the receiver just as you did, muttering 

"Good fuckin' grief. Okay, I'll go. Will you pick me up?" he requested. You eagerly replied as the two of you sorted out the rest of the details over the phone for your beach vacation with Jotaro.

\-------------------------------------------

Friday finally arrived and your parents dropped you and Jotaro off at the beach home, awaited by an elderly woman you recognized as your grandmother. You ran into her arms gleefully crying out 

"Nana! hey!" giving her a loving hug. 

"Oh (Name)-chan, look at you! It's been too long!" she cooed, cupping your face in her soft wrinkled hands. 

"Not that long Nana, it's only been two years." She released her hands from your face and huffed 

"Two years too long young missy! Have you been keeping up with your training in the meantime?" she asked sternly. Oh, right, your training. You had completely forgotten about all of that since school was pretty much your entire life. Jotaro perked up from behind you, curious. 

"Training?" he questioned. Oh shit. You were so enraptured with meeting your grandma that you had forgotten to introduce your guest to her.

"Oh,right. Jotaro, this is my grandma. We call her Nana. She lives her year round. Nana, this is Jotaro. He's the friend I brought along with me." you gestured each person to each other as you introduced them. Jotaro bowed in respect for your grandmother saying 

"Thank you for having me over." Your Nana only patted her face with her cheek looking over Jotaro. 

"My, my! What a strapping young man you are! It's wonderful to meet a friend of (Name)'s for once. Please, come in and make yourselves at home!" she offered, leading the two of you inside. Jotaro was still bothered by his unanswered question and asked you 

"Hey, what training did you mention earlier?" You gave him a mischievous glint as you replied mysteriously 

"Oh, I'll show you later."

The two of you settled into the small cliffside home comfortable. You showed Jotaro his guest room and went to unpack your things in the room you usually slept in. You rolled up your pant sleeves and slipped on some water shoes as you left the room to find Jotaro, who was most likely still in the guest room you showed him. You knocked on his door asking 

"Hey Jotaro? you done in there? I was gonna go check out the tide pools down on the beach. If you wanna come lemme kno-" before you could finish your last word, his door flung open with a serious yet eager vigor. Instead of his regular school uniform, which you thought was the only thing he wore, he had his sleeveless purple shirt and some old slacks, and of course, his hat.

"Yes." he replied quickly as he walked past you and toward the entrance of the home. You ignored his abrupt behavior and called to your Grandma 

"Nana, Jotaro and I are going down by the tide pools for a bit. If you need anything just give me a call!" in which you heard an affirmative answer from your grandma somewhere in the home. You ran outside to find Jotaro standing at the edge of the cliff, looking at the beach down below. 

"How do we get down there?" he asked as he scanned the cliff's edge. 

"You should have waited for me dumbass. Follow me, the stairs are over here. But be careful, they're really old." you said as you walked over to the hidden wooden staircase by the tall reeds. You descended carefully down the steps with attuned skill, since you've been doing so since you were a child. You pointed out the worse steps for Jotaro to watch out for. After what seemed like forever, you finally made it to the beach. It's rocky wall gave it a cozy feeling as the cliffs edge turned inward toward the beach from your left. You walked toward the bottom of the cliffs edge as you searched for the tide pools you were too familiar with. 

"Over here!" you called out as you crawled around the space of the cliff's bottom to the enclosed tide pools. Jotaro followed suit as the two of you descended into the tide pools to look for sea life. You had lots of fun looking at sea stars and snails until you could hear your grandma from the top of the cliff. Your head snapped into the direction of the call as you told Jotaro "My Nana needs me. You can stay here and check out the tide pools while I help her." He grunted in approval as you climbed out of the basin like tide pool and back to your grandmother. 

Jotaro wondered what you were doing with your grandmother as he looked through the tide pools, looking through the sea life contently. Until he heard the creak of the stairs from the cliff wall, finding you and your grandma carrying large wooden buckets and wearing bathing suits. Yours was a simple (color) one piece while your grandma wore a full body divers suit. Jotaro climbed out of the tide pools and walked over to you asking 

"What are you doing?" with a craving for knowledge. You set the wooden bucket down and told him 

"I'm doing my training with my Nana. She's an Ama diver, and she's handing the tradition down to me. We're gonna find some mollusks for a special dinner she wants to make for us." For the first time since meeting him, you saw his face contort into something other than resting bitch face. Surprise. You cracked a smile at his reaction while your Nana shouted orders to you. 

"(Name)! Bring that bucket over quick so we can get this over with. I don't want to keep your friend waiting too long." she said strongly as she waded into the mid-day waves with the bucket by her side. "Coming!" you replied, turning back to Jotaro 

"You can watch if you want, or swim, or look back at the tide pools if you're bored." you suggested, turning your body to face the ocean. You and Nana dipped into the freezing ocean water with ease. You felt more comfortable wearing a one piece bathing suit than a full body one like your grandma, since you loved to feel the water slip over your limbs. Taking in large, deep breaths like your Nana taught you, you dove into the water. 

Hunting for Mollusks in semi-deep water was really tiring, but the company the sea had to offer made it all the worthwhile. Your grandma expertly dove to the bottom finding mollusks with ease while you trailed behind, doing half of what she was doing. She's been doing this all her life, while you, who lived in the suburbs, haven't had much time to do so. Which obviously explained how she could collect more mollusks than you, even though you tried your hardest. When the two of you felt you had enough shellfish for tonights dinner, you swam back to shore towing the buckets behind you. You noticed Jotaro was sitting on the beach, watching you and your grandma diving for clams and oysters of the sort as you dragged your trove of food onto the sand. You leaned over, panting from being unused to dragging the weight of the mollusk filled bucket. Your grandmother was the same, only she didn't bend over. 

"(Name), what did I tell you about catching your breath like that? You either stand up straight or sit against the cliff wall!" she scolded you. You raised a hand to signal you had gotten your message as you dragged your body over to the rocky wall. Sitting down, you took a big breath of air to get your breath back. Your Nana joined you as the two of you rested against the rock wall. Jotaro got up and walked up to the buckets you and Nana had filled. He bent over to examine your catch with piqued interest. Nana did her breathing techniques to control the quick breath coming in and out of her. From where you two sat, she called to Jotaro 

"Jotaro-boy, could you be a dear and carry those buckets up for us? I'm simply too old to be carrying something that heavy." she asked, waving her hand to get his attention. You turned to your grandma to scold her 

"Nana, that's rude! He's a guest here. He shouldn't be doing any work!" You grandma only gave you a look followed by an embarrassing statement. 

"True, but he looks strong enough to do that on his own, and I can't for the life of me carry those buckets up those steps without help. Besides, I bet it would look pretty nice to look at eh?" she teased you, nudging your ribs with her elbow. Your cheeks flustered with red. Why did she have to be so...like that? Before you could call out to Jotaro telling him he didn't have to do that, the buckets were already wrapped around his arms as he made his way to the steps. You only looked at him with a slightly dumbfounded look. He turned to your grandma and asked 

"Where should I put them?" Your grandma only laughed and replied "Just set them by the door, we'll deal with it later." He nodded and made his way up the rickety steps. You glared are your grandma "Nana why." She laughed at your flustered face, saying "Because I love you, dear." she patted your shoulder reassuringly as you buried your face into your wrinkled hands.

The day eventually set into twilight, and twilight settled into night. You and your grandma had dried off and showered after dipping into the ocean. She prepared the meal while you looked through old photo albums of your grandma and her Ama diving crew with Jotaro. He seemed enthralled by the pictures and stories your grandma told you about her diving adventures. Dinner came round, ramen oyster soup with onigri stuffed with oysters and grilled oyster kebabs. You had a pleasant conversation with your grandma about school and your grades and plans after high school while Jotaro listened. You all eventually finished dinner and helped Nana with the dishes in the meantime. After that, you took a big blanket, a fanny pack and a flashlight as you left the house. You told your grandma you would go stargazing on the beach below and invited Jotaro along with you, which he agreed. The both of you descended the rickety steps as you laid out the blanket, set your things down and settled onto the ground to look above you. 

The stars glittered brilliantly and the moon illuminated the lightless beach. Jotaro only sat against the rock wall looking up at the sky with you. The two of you sat in silence, letting the sound of the waves lull you into a peaceful state. After a while, Jotaro spoke up. 

"Hey, (Name). I'm hungry." You strained your head to look up at Jotaro, replying 

"What do you want me to do about it?" you asked in a straight tone. He replied 

"Get me an oyster." You laid there, looking at him for a while after giving a defeated sigh and standing up. You stripped off your shirt and pants leaving you in your underwear. Fumbling for the flashlight, you grabbed it and set for the sea. You were fully aware of the dangers of swimming at night, your grandma told you again and again about it. But she's done it herself before, as have you. Both with intentions of entertainment. You waded into the ebbing waves as you switched on your flashlight in the water and dove down.

It didn't take you that long to find an oyster as you emerged from the sea like an ethereal sea spirit. Oyster in hand, you pushed your hair back to walk back to the blanket and Jotaro, who only stared at you with his usual blank stare. You had to admit, coming out of the ocean in your underwear, in front of Jotaro, made you feel hot. Plopping yourself on the blanket, you handed the oyster to him. 

"Here." you said as he took the oyster from your sopping wet palms. He only held it in his hands, as if he didn't know how to open an oyster himself. You assumed, since he was so bulky and built, he could tear the oyster apart with ease. But he did nothing. Bothered by his lack of action, you took the oyster from him and took out a knife to open it easily. You handed the oyster back to him. Looking at the greyish mussel in the shell, he attempted to slurp it up from its home but stopped as he pretended to hurt himself. You had no idea why Jotaro was acting so strange about eating an oyster. That is, until the scene of the gangster and ama diver from Tampopo emerged from your memories. Was that what he was trying to do? Your face flushed red with the thought as you carefully took the oyster from him, cut the mussel out of the shell with the knife you used to open it, and slid the creature into your softer palm. 

You handed your palm out to him, which he took to his mouth. The sudden slurping around your palm made you giggle instinctively. He recoiled from your reaction, looking deep into your (e/c) eyes. You both held that stare for a few seconds until he slurped the mussel from your hand again. Your hand was still for a moment, looking at the empty space where the piece of food use to reside. Looking back up to Jotaro, you got on your knees and slowly walked closer to him. You rested a hesitant hand on his firm shoulder, looking back into his stare as blue as the sea and inched closer to his face. Closing you eyes as your lips touched his. They felt sticky from the oyster he had just eaten, but you didn't care. You leaned into him with your sopping wet body to deepen the kiss, which he didn't hesitate to return gently. 

Even though you always told yourself that he wasn't the one for you, how you kept denying it, you couldn't help it. You actually fell for Jotaro Kujo once you got to know him better. The last few months in school was when you started to notice these feelings well up inside you whenever he came around. How you felt your belly float out of you whenever you were around him. You were unsure of how he might react to the kiss you gave him as you drew back from the kiss with hesitative eyes. 

"I hate to say it, but...I think I've fallen hard for you, Jojo." you looked down at the blanket, blushing. You honestly were kind of embarrassed to admit it, but your face was hot with feeling too. You heard a chuckle from the larger form as he replied 

"Well I'm glad I didn't have to confess first." you looked up to find his firm torso rise from the cliff wall and move toward your slippery body. "Cause I fell for you too." Your eyes widened with surprise and hope as he leaned into you to deepen the kiss.

You both sat on the blanket, tongues writhing in each other's mouths with a newfound passion as he wrapped his muscular arm around your waist, drawing you closer and into his lap. You wrapped your arms around his thick neck to deepen the kiss, pressing your drenched body against his, wetting his shirt. He drew back from your kiss, taking his shirt off. 

"Good fuckin' grief. You had to get my shirt wet, hadn't you?" he asked dryly with a hint of amusement. 

"Well how else could I get your light snack for the evening?" you retorted, reaching your arms behind your back to unhook your bra. You flung it to the side as you pressed your bare body against his own. You inhaled sharply and scrunched up your face a bit. This was your first time pressing your naked body to a stranger, and a big muscley one at that. You let out a breathy moan into his ear as his hand slipped around your slick, now sticky, form. His hand grabbed your breast, and you released a loud, surprised squeak. He looked to you, wondering. 

"You okay?" You nodded, replying. "This is the first time someone else has touched me like this..." your thoughts drifted into a lustful paradise as your mouth moved to his neck, sucking and kissing at it with your tongue. His breath hitched at your touch as you moaned into his skin. His large calloused fingers kneaded your breasts, only eliciting more moans into the side of his neck. Your center was growing hotter by the second as his second hand, which was clutching your rear to steady you, slowly moved to your soaking wet panties. A single touch of your mons veneris made you release your head from his neck as you became startled at the touch. 

He looked at you again with a roguish look. "Are you sure you're okay? you're moaning quite a bit." You looked back at him, replying "Well yeah. I'm... really sensitive. And you don't have to worry about the noise. Haven't you noticed we're in the middle of nowhere?" you teased him, spinning your fingers into his hair, nibbling on his ear gently. You felt something brush against your leg, something thick and clothed. You assumed it to be his dick, which felt kind of weird, but in a way that turned your on. You allowed your fingers to stroke down the delicious body you were holding onto, the tips resting on the brim of his pants. This was your first time doing anything like this, and you were kind of hesitant to actually see the real deal. Jotaro looked at you, his fingers still resting on your panties. You both sat there awkwardly with each other's hands on their crotch areas. You looked up, asking 

"Are you comfortable touching my vag?" he shook his head, taking his hand off of your crotch and onto his hat to hide his eyes momentarily. "Yeah, I'm the same. Why don't we just start, if you're cool with that?" you asked him, standing up to take your panties off. He unzipped his pants and stuck his erect dick out of his boxers. You assumed he was cool with it, since, well, he was ready for it. Adjusting your position, you began lowering your sopping wet cunt onto his enlarged phallus. You used his shoulders for support as you eased your vagina onto his penis. You constantly moaned into his chest as you did this. The feeling of being plugged up like that was otherworldly.

It was a brand new sensation coursing through your body. "Damn, you're so wet." he said. You could feel his length pulse within you, like an electrical power outlet surging through you. "Ooohh fuck." you moaned, as your fleshy insides started adjusting to the flesh stick encompassing it. It hurt a bit having an unfamiliar thing inside you, but you were already so horny and turned on that it didn't hurt as much. Emotion after emotion flooded your brain along with an electrifying shock of ecstasy. You sat on his dick like that for quite some time, taking your sweet ass time getting used to this newfound feeling as your arms latched onto Jotaro like a leech. It was your first time doing this so you were really really nervous. You just allowed your lips to move on his chest until he asked "Ready to move?" at first the questioned puzzled you. Why would you want to move from that spot? Then immediate realization hit when you realized what he meant. You weren't sure how you would move on his dick in a position like this, but you could try. 

You nodded, adjusting yourself again and grabbing his shoulders. Your body slowly slid the dick out of you, then pumped it back into your body. Your movements were slow at first but you could see the lust in Jojo's face as you moved. You tried speeding up, but your position was just too awkward. Getting antsy by your slow movements, he pushed you onto the ground, his sculpted torso hovering over you as he began pumping faster and harder into your body. You were startled, overwhelmed, kind of hurting but also strangely loving the feeling he was delivering into you. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, skin against clothes. You were practically yelling in pure bliss as your moans escalated from a slight whimper to a full out 

"Aaaahhhh, Uuuuuuuuhhhh!!!" You clenched your teeth as your body bounced to jotaro's hips. His strong hands locked your hips in place as his pumping got faster and faster. You felt no orgasm coming yourself but you called out "Jotaro, please don't come in me!" you really didn't want the problem of being a pregnant teenager just as you were about to enter your last year of school. You sorely hoped Jotaro got the message and heard the 'don't' part because his pumps into you were only getting faster. I'm sure he didn't want to be a father at the tender age of seventeen either, as he did just as you asked. His dick slid out of your vagina and spewed cum all over your figure. You were panting from the meat beating you received from dear Jotaro, but you were utterly livid to have his cum drenched all over your body. You got up from the beach blanket, but stumbled as your legs were weak from the pounding you received. You sat back on the towel complaining 

"Jojo this is disgusting." you motioned to your cum drenched body. His dick deflated to a smaller size as he sat against the rock wall looking at you. "I think it looks really good on you." he teased. You rolled your eyes at his comment and laid on the blanket for a while. The both of you sat there in silence, catching your breath from your very sexual activity. After a while, when you felt your legs were ready to be used, you got up and walked over to the ocean to wash the cum off of you. Coming back, now fully refreshed, you asked Jotaro 

"Wanna try that again in a better setting?" your mind still buzzed with the euphoria you received from your first time. He looked up, his eyes dialated "A better view would be nice." he smirked, standing up and heading for the old stairs. You slipped your shirt and pants back on, without your underwear cause they were soaking wet from the waves. You gathered everything else up and followed him from behind back to the house.


	5. Finally

The two of you walked back to the house and into the interior. You called out to your grandma, wondering if she was around. You found a note on the counter island in the kitchen saying that she would be out for the night sharing some of tonights dinner with some friends, leaving the two of you alone in the beach home. You smiled, thanking grandma internally for giving you this chance. You threw the beach blanket in the dirty laundry pile and led Jotaro to the master bedroom. It was kind of low-ceilinged and had a large glass door opening up to a balcony overlooking the sea. It took up one side of the room, giving you and your newfound lover an amazing view of the moon and the sea. 

"Doesn't your grandma sleep here?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. You replied "Eeh, usually she sleeps in one of the guest bedrooms cause she doesn't like how big this bed is. Let me wash the ocean off me first." you noted, going into the master bathroom to do just that. When you returned, you left the towel wrapped around your newly refreshed body. Jotaro had discarded his slacks only to find him in his boxers. You walked around the side of the bed and lifted the mattress. Jotaro looked at you curiously as you pulled out some condoms. "You were prepared?" he asked. You laughed and replied 

"Nope. My older brother was hoping to lay some girls in here this summer, so he stored these condoms underneath the mattress so Nana wouldn't notice. What size are you?" you asked, pulling out several kinds of condoms and throwing them over to Jotaro. He didn't answer as he picked one out from the assortment. You sat on the other side of the bed sensually, waiting for Jotaro. Once he situated himself, he turned around to face you. The both of you climbed onto the bed crawling toward each other as you embraced his sweet touch. Your mouths met again as you let him dominate you. 

The both of you rolled over each other until he pinned you to the bed. You looked up at him with grateful, happy eyes as you reached up to kiss him, but he pulled away. You straightened up, resting your elbows on the bed to look up at him. "What's up?" you asked him. He gently rested his hand on your body and traced it back to your panties. "You wanna try again?" he nodded, but you interjected 

"Jojo, as pleased as I'd be for you to do that, I'd feel that I wouldn't be able to return the favor. I'd feel guilty if you were doing all the pleasuring and I couldn't reciprocate it." you said, sitting straight up in the bed this time. 

"Well, why don't we try?" he asked, slipping his other hand under your armpit to undo the towel around you. It fell around your legs as you were completely exposed to him. A strong warm feeling rose within you as one large hand groped your breast and the other slipped to your fleshy folds. Your gasp came out more like a surprised yell as you fell on your back to allow Jotaro to work his hands on your body. One arm held you from underneath to massage your breast while his other hand played with your folds. You squirmed under his touch, moaning out loud. His mouth traveled to your neck to lick and bite at it. You couldn't stop making noises from his touch, it was all so new and it felt so good. 

"I can feel you getting wetter." he whispered huskily into your ear as his fingers found your entrance. "Oh god! Jotaro!" you called out, clenching your teeth. "This is so fucking good-ah!" you sighed as he began nibbling at your ear. You could feel something grow against your leg as you squirmed against his muscular form. He must be really enjoying turning you on like that, you didn't want the sensation to stop. But you were getting to the point where hazy lust took hold and your own hand traveled to his center. You could feel his breath hitch once again as you massaged the bulge underneath the cloth he adorned. You shifted your weight so that your hand could get a better hold of his dick. 

"Okay, that was amazing. I feel up to it now." you breathed as your hand slipped into his boxers to grab a hold of something thick and large. He moaned under your touch and you only grew wetter as the thick rod between your grasp pulsed with pleasure. You ran your thumb over the tip and massaged it. He moaned and groaned as your other hand traveled to his nipples. Your mouth repeated the same actions he had done before, but your mouth traveled to his perked nipples as you began kissing, licking and lightly nibbling his erect apex. 

Your hand began pumping on the shaft in his underwear, which he quickly discarded so you could give him a better hand job. "Oh fuck...you're so massive." you said as you glanced down to see the mass of flesh in your hand. Your middle finger traveled to the base and began playing with his family jewels. His breathing became heavy under your touch as your hands continued to fondle him. You moved your mouth from his pectoral muscle and traveled back to his face to entwine your tongue with his. You moaned into his kiss as his hand traveled back to your sex, eliciting an even louder sound from your mouth at the new sensation. Doing so made your grip around his dick tighten. A stream of white sprayed from his tip as the both of you drew away from each other, panting from the sensations you were giving to each other. You laughed, recalling the recent event. 

"It was almost like I was spraying a water gun at something." a chuckle emerged from his throat at your comment as you kept laughing at it. You rolled onto your belly, slithering over to Jotaro "Are you up for another round?" you asked coyly, straddling yourself across his form to reach down and kiss him. He returned the gesture as his hands wrapped around your back, pressing him closer into his muscular chest. You rubbed your lower half against his own, trying to elicit a new reaction from his dick. You moaned into his kiss as his arm slinked around your body to tease your own nipples with a graze from his fingers.

A shrill, short squeak came from your mouth at the erotic gesture as he sat up to take your breasts. Your moans increased at his touch, tough fingers rolling over soft fat and perky rosy buds. His head lowered to take one of your breasts into his mouth, making you gasp out loud as you fell to the bed. His hands began working your body again as your sounds reacted to his touch. "I...I'm so wet. Please, take me now Jojo!" you pleaded. He refused your request at first, and your demands became more insistent and earnest "Oh fuck please Jotaro, ah!! fuck me hard in my pussy! please! ah!" 

"Will you be quiet? I need to get ready myself." You nodded as you impatiently waited till he was ready. You were so close to coming and here he was, teasing you. He eventually took one of your legs and draped it over his shoulder, positioning himself at your soaking wet entrance. You soon felt the same familiar feeling from earlier. The feeling of being one with a person. He slipped into you easily as your insides moistened up easily at his touch. It felt slick and different from before. You could feel your muscles clamp around the large form in your cunt, and the pulsing of his dick beating inside you, like a second heart beat. He slipped out easily and slammed into you again. 

"Ah!" you cried out in surprise. It really hurt at first, but as he continued pumping in and out inside you, it started to feel really good. Your eyes rolled back as the sensation took over your body. It moved to the beat of his movements, just like on the beach. One arm was positioned on the bed while the other held your leg in place. To help him better adjust , you wrapped your leg around his back for better support. His movements were steady as he kept up the pace. You could feel the dick in your pussy getting larger, making you even hornier. Skin slapping against skin and the distant rolling of the midnight waves echoed through the empty area as your breasts bounced to the beat of your bodies. You moaned incoherent words as the speed began picking up. 

"Oh fuck oh god yes! it's so good, aaahhh, fuck! mmmmmnnnnnn! Jojo!!" you panted as the motions quickened until he stopped midway to cum into his condom. He kept his dick in you as he let the jizz drizzle to a stop. He pulled it out, taking off his rubber. You were left there lying on the bad as Jotaro got up to throw the cum filled condom away. He quickly returned to your side, slinking an arm around your form as you pulled the covers up from the disheveled bed. 

"That was incredible." you noted as he got under the sheets with you. You pressed your naked back against his own base torso as sleep quickly began taking a hold of you. "Thank you, Jojo. I love you." you said, turning around to give him a kiss. You nestled your head into the crook of his neck as the two of you held each other. "I love you, too." he replied, pressing his lips against yours as both your bodies went limp and began to slumber. You would have to explain the mess in the morning to Nana. But for now, you would just cherish this moment.


End file.
